Letters from Above
by Siriusly Duckling
Summary: Molly Weasley receives a strange letter from above. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Lily's Thanks

Molly Weasley was doing nothing more than her usual day-to-day routine, that started the day after Frederick Gideon Weasley's funeral, moping around the house, crying her eyes out over the photos sitting on the mantelpiece, until she saw an unusual piece of parchment, sitting neatly folded next to her favourite photo of Fred. Curious, she opened it and read;

_Molly,_

_First of all I would like to say 'Thank-you'. You treat Harry as your own son. You took Harry in even with 7 children of your own. You fought for Harry. And most importantly of all, you were there for Harry. I would like to thank you for everything you have done for my son, and for helping to ease the pain of Harry's childhood. James and I are very proud for Harry to call you his surrogate mother. I felt about ready to break all the laws of physics and give Petunia a taste of her own medicine. I'm not even positive you'll get this letter, but a mother can hope. I have a theory about this, but I'm already doing things I'm not supposed to. I wish to say that I am sorry for your loss in the Battle of Hogwarts, but James, Sirius, Remus and Fred almost seem like they're the marauders of the afterlife. I told them what I was planning to do, and Fred told me to tell you that he wants you to get on with your life, that he died a happy man. If this works, then he will send you a letter of his own._

_If this does work, be sure that you and your family will be getting many more letters from us. Gideon and Fabian both send their love and say that you have done a wonderful job with your life, and couldn't be more proud of you. I'm rambling, aren't I? I should go, but if this does actually work, you will get more letters, be sure of that.  
Once again, thank you._

_Lily Potter_

By the end of it, Molly had tears sliding down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when she heard Arthur come home from work, but not before he saw her.

"Mollywobbles, what's wrong? What's that piece of parchment for?"

Wordlessly, Molly handed the letter to her husband of just under 30 years. She watched his facial expressions as he quickly read it. When he looked back up, there was an expression on his face that Molly couldn't even describe. It looked kind of like shock, confusion and happiness all rolled into one.

"Do you know what this means, Arthur? I can hear from Gideon, Fabian and Fred again."

At this statement she burst into more tears, but this time, tears of joy.

**What do you think? Like? Not like? I have plans to add other letters as more chapters. Please review.**

**harrypottertwilight**


	2. From Gred to Forge

My favourite twin George,

Toughen up, mate, you'll see me again (hopefully not soon though). Don't worry about me, dearest twin of mine, I'm being looked after up here, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Uncle Fabian, Uncle Gideon, I think I've even seen Uncle Bilius somewhere. For what it's worth, I give my blessing to you and Angelina, you were always the sensible twin, well, more sensible than me anyway, I think Angie will appreciate that. I just have one request, get on with your life, don't mourn me, I died how I always wanted to, in battle and a happy man.

Just run the shop like nothing ever happened, please reopen it, for me? I'm sure little Ronniekins needs a job. I'll send you ideas for pranks every now and then.

Your favourite twin,  
Fred


	3. Mum

**WARNING: SWEAR ALERT!!  
**

Mum,

Please don't worry about me. Sure, you can be sad about not seeing me for a while (for a long time, I hope), just get on with your life. Everyone is really nice to me up here; I've joined the "A.L Marauders". It's really fun, but don't worry, we're not causing _too_ much trouble. Gid and Fay said they'd write you as soon as they get enough time. Merlin keeps us really busy up here. We can still use magic, and we don't have to use wands! It's so cool. I saw your fight with that bitch Lestrange (if you start going on at me for using that word, just remember, you used it too), I never knew you had it in you. I'm proud of you. I should probably go now, I love you and dad so much, I'm sorry I didn't say it more often, but I do. Bye.

Love,  
Fred

**Hope you liked it, coming up next, Lily and James write to Harry.**


	4. Love Mum and Dad

**Key is as follows;  
**Lily  
James_  
_

Our dearest Harry, _(Prongslet)_

We are so, so proud of you. More than you can imagine. We are so sorry that you never got to know us, and Petunia will be sorry she was ever born You don't want to get on the wrong side of Lily,JAMES, don't scare the poor boy. Anyway, son, we see you've found yourself a nice girl, what it is with Potter men and red-heads, I'll never know,Ginny is a good girl, we're happy for you Don't do anything I wouldn't do,James, that's like saying do whatever you want. Anyway, congratulations on defeating Voldemort, but honestly, what were you thinking running all over the country like that? Even if it was for the best. You could've been hurt, especially that stunt at the ministry. Please don't do anything like that ever again and _never_ blame yourself for Remus and Dora. Oh, congratulations on being godfather, while we're on the topic of Remus and Dora, James, that's hardly appropriate in this situation, but yes, Harry, congratulations. We love you _so_ much, Harry, and again, we are _very _proud of you.

Love,  
Lily and James_  
_(Mum and Dad)

**Coming up next, GIDEON AND FABIAN!! I'm not sure what they're like, I'm basing them off Fred and George, so they may be OOC.**


	5. Gid and Fay

Our lovely big sister Molly,

You have no idea how proud we are of you. Don't blame yourself for what happened to us, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That Dolohov dude got what was coming to him. Please thank old Flitwick for us. We're really sorry we weren't around to protect you and your family, but Freddie's settled in really nicely up here. We promise we'll look after him for you, show him the ropes, make sure he doesn't get on the wrong side of Merlin (you don't want to cross _him_ first thing in the morning, let me tell you from experience) I'd rather not go into detail but lets just say there was some experimenting, a rogue spell and a very angry Merlin. We want to thank Harry James Potter for all he's done for the wizarding world and would like to congratulate him for looking after our niece. Please tell him for us.

Love, Gid and Fay

P.S _Mischeif Managed._

**_AN_: Sorry it took so long guys, I've been really busy and I have writers block. Anyone have any ideas for who the next letter should be from and to? Please tell me. Thank you, harrypottertwilight**


	6. Master Harry

_Master Harry Potter, sir._

_Mistress Lily has been kind enough to teach Dobby how to write. Dobby see's where Master Harry gets his kindness from. Please, Master Harry, Dobby is happy now, he is working for and getting paid by Mr Merlin himself! Dobby is a free elf and can do whatever he likes without having to injure himself. Dobby is loving it here and Mr Harry Potter shouldn't blame himself for what the bad Lestrange girl who is related to Dobby's old masters did._

_Dobby sleep now Mr Harry Potter, sir.  
Here lies Dobby, a free elf._

Harry felt the warm, salty tears run down his face that started when he saw who it was addressed to. This could only be from the elf who had endangered his life multiple times, but had saved it much, much more. They continued throughout the entirety of the letter.

**AN. I am so so so so sorry I've been gone so long, hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. I have major writer's block but will try to get more letters from the suggestions you all've given me in your lovely reviews. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight but if I don't, I definitely wil tomorrow when I get back from work.**


	7. Dora

Dearest Harry,

Please look after our Teddy for us. We love him so much, but for him to live in a safe world, well, you understand. Please also tell my mother, Andromeda, that the thing she's been looking for is under the floorboards in her room. She'll understand what you mean. We love you Harry, and we are so proud of you for finally killing Moldywarts. I love you like a son, Harry, well, probably more like a brother, but I know that feeling is only intensified multiple times over for Remus, simply for the fact that you're James' son. Even if you weren't…  
And I know what you're thinking, "How could they make _me_ a _godfather, _what about everybody else?" But the point is Harry, you're the best man for the job. We know you'll take care of our Teddy like your own.

We love you Harry.

Dora.

**AN: I'll tell you what Dora means when she says "the thing she's been looking for is under the floorboards in her room". When Dora's father, Ted, went into hiding because of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, he sent a last note to Dora and Andromeda. They both knew it came but Dora got it and before Andromeda could read it, she hid it because she thought it would upset her mother too much. I just wanted to add that, even though it won't have anything to do with the story.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

I am really sorry guys, my Microsoft Office is screwed up and I can't use it, this is just a quick message from someone else's computer so I have no idea when it'll get fixed. Sorry.

Love harrypottertwilight


End file.
